


Estrellas

by KingOfMisery



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Side Story, Voltron, Yaoi, klance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfMisery/pseuds/KingOfMisery
Summary: Keith detestaba cada cosa de la academia a excepción de una: Lance McClain, aquel estúpido piloto de carga el cual había mostrado en su prueba de ingreso que poseía cero control de una nave, torpe por naturaleza, coqueto y de sonrisa encantadora. Eran totalmente opuestos, positivo y negativo, y sin importar que su torpeza le resultase molesta él seguía colgado con ese chico, atraído de una forma que le aterraba y no podía controlar. "- No lo tomes a mal, te haces notar. Eres igual a las estrellas, y a pesar de todo me gustan." / Klance[LancexKeith] - One-shot - Voltron: Legendary Defender - Cover by Danielle Sylvan on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Esta es la posible primera parte de la relación entre Keith y Lance antes de que el primero fuese expulsado de la academia. No es canon. Es yaoi. Lamento cualquier problema de ortografía o dislexia. Reclamos a mi persona.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Voltron: Legendary Defender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks y Netflix. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.
> 
> Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.

.

.

.

Los fuertes fríos de invierno habían comenzado a golpear con fuerza un mes atrás, enrojeciendo sus mejillas las cuales intentaba ocultar bajo la tela roja de su bufanda. Su alergia había comenzado a ser más notoria, aumentando su mal humor, haciendo que sus días se viesen envueltos en un montón de murmullos e insultos entre dientes, la mayoría dirigidos a los cadetes de la academia.

Keith odiaba el invierno, lo odiaba porque de alguna forma le recordaba a su hogar; recordaba esos juegos en la nieve con su padre, las galletas de la abuela y el delicioso chocolate que cada mañana le preparaba su madre. Ahora estaba lejos de casa, perdido en la nada, detestando cada una de las cosas que conformaba esa academia en la cual había quedado atrapado un par de años atrás.

Detestaba cada cosa de la academia a excepción de una.

Lance McClain, aquel estúpido piloto de carga el cual había mostrado en su prueba de ingreso que poseía cero control de una nave, torpe por naturaleza, bastante ruidoso y con constantes ingresos a dirección. Lance era todo lo contrario a él, desde su físico hasta su forma de relacionarse, un chico que ante los ojos de cualquiera resultaba agradable no por más de veinte minutos.

Ese mismo chico del cual se fijó desde el primer día, y luego no pudo apartar la mirada de él. Su cabello siempre estaba despeinado, se veía suave y bien cuidado, su tez morena era atractiva ante sus ojos los cuales de vez en cuando se perdían en él hasta encontrarse con su mirada, de un azul tan oscuro como la noche, suficiente como para hacerle sentir sus mejillas arder. Coqueto y de sonrisa encantadora, a donde fuera que él fuese se convertía en el alma de la fiesta.

¿Y él? Apático y callado, sobresaliente por sus increíbles notas, su nivel como piloto y su mal humor; temido por muchos en la escuela y admirado por muchos otros. De tez clara y ojos oscuros, simple y sin gracia, una persona que se mantenía alejada del bullicio y prefería estar solo que mal acompañado.

Lance y él eran totalmente opuestos, positivo y negativo, y sin importar que su torpeza le resultase molesta él seguía colgado con ese chico, atraído de una forma que le aterraba y no podía controlar. Jamás se había atrevido a hablarle en esos años que llevaba en la academia, y tampoco era algo que siquiera se asomase por su cabeza como una vaga idea.

Fue en ese invierno cuando Lance le habló, a una semana de que acabasen las clases. Sin previo aviso tomó asiento frente a él, sentándose de frente con el respaldo de la silla y apoyando los codos en el borde de esta. Le tocó la mejilla con el índice para llamar su atención, ignorando el hecho de que Keith le había notado desde que se había levantado de su asiento.

— Eres Kogane, ¿Cierto?

Su voz no resultó ser tan ronca como Keith imaginó, pero de igual forma resultó como una dulce melodía para sus oídos. Se limitó a asentir murmurando un inaudible "sí".

— Quisieras... Ya sabes, ¿Ir luego a dar una vuelta? —Lo último acabó en un susurro que le costó escuchar, y cuando lo terminó de analizar sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, acción que bastó para alarmar a Lance. — ¡N-no me malinterpretes! Es solo que quiero, uh, ¿Consejos? Sí, eso.

Aclaró su garanta, llevando la mirada a un costado e intentando calmar su sonrojo. — Oh, ¿Consejos de piloto? —Rió de forma corta. — El más idiota preguntándole al número uno, típico.

El timbre sonó al momento que Lance respondió, posiblemente le había insultado, no era algo que a Keith realmente le importara. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas al ver que los alumnos empezaban a dejar el salón.

— No creo que con consejos seas mejor piloto, pero podemos hablar. —Se levantó de su asiento con sus cuadernos entre sus brazos, siendo imitado por el otro.

El último alumno dejó la clase cuando Lance le tomó del brazo, casi provocando que sus cuadernos cayesen al suelo. Comenzó a andar por los pasillos, ocultándose ante el paso de profesores y confundiendo cada vez más a Keith. No fue hasta que se acercaron a la puerta de ingreso que Kogane notó lo tarde que era, y el viento logró hacer que su nariz se tapase.

— No podemos dejar la academia.

Sus palabras fueron en vano, unos segundos después se encontraban frente a un hermoso anochecer, y poco a poco las estrellas se comenzaban a asomar en el cielo. Lance lo llevó hasta una colina, por fin tomaron asiento, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que el sol dejó de alumbrar el cielo y un manto negro les cubrió, decorado por cientos de puntos brillantes.

— Mira las estrellas. —Lance rompió el silencio, haciendo que Keith llevase su mirada a él y su atención se centrara solo en su persona. — Son tan engreídas, brillando allá arriba y haciéndonos prestarles atención. Nadie puede ignorar su presencia. —Añadió fijando la mirada en el cielo, alzando su diestra en dirección a este.

Keith no se percató del momento en que tomó su mano, tampoco cuándo se atrevió a recostarse en su hombro, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al no ver rechazo alguno.

— Eres bastante engreído, presumiendo lo que haces bien. —Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Keith se separara de golpe con una expresión molesta y ofendida, Lance se limitó a soltar una corta y sonora carcajada, moviendo su diestra frente a sí de lado a lado. — No lo tomes a mal, te haces notar. Eres igual a las estrellas, y a pesar de todo me gustan.

Quiso reclamar, pero la vergüenza le había robado palabra alguna, dejando su rostro colorado y sus manos temblorosas. Lance se acercó, podía sentir sus latidos retumbar en sus orejas, el aroma a colonia no tardó en inundar su nariz.

— Dije que quería consejos. —Murmuró aquellas palabras con la suficiente fuerza como para que Keith le escuchara. — ¿Cómo le digo a alguien que me mira mucho que me gusta?

Keith tragó con fuerza, sus labios temblaron antes de que pudiera hablar. — No te me vayas a confesar.

— No es como que te vaya a obedecer.

— Bésalo.

Sus labios se unieron en un suave y dulce roce, un beso tímido que le recordó el único motivo por el que quería permanecer en la academia aunque le mantuviese lejos de casa. El miedo a quién era desapareció, y solo fueron ellos, solos, con la Luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí para un reto en una comunidad, no sabía de qué fandom escribir y luego recordé que no había escrito nada sobre Lance, y él es amor y vida; no es lo primero que escribo de Voltron, pero sí lo primero que publico, so, espero sea de su agrado. En fin, aquí King les deja 1,088 palabras que escribió desde el móvil mientras acompañaba a su madre a hacer las compras navideñas (?), y que luego corrigió en la net a puras penas. La historia me la “betearon” Maite y Ale, y lo digo entre comillas porque solo la leyeron y me dijeron un par de cosillas; a ambas les agradezco, a saber si van a leer esto o no, pero igual las amo.~ 
> 
> Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir aquí, creo que todo está bastante claro. Supuestamente es la primera conversación de Keith y Lance, quienes se observaban y se atraían mutuamente. “Oye King, pero Lance le dijo a Keith que no lo malinterpretara, y luego hasta lo besó, ¿Qué pedo?” Sí, pero algo le dijo Lance cuando tocó el timbre, ¿Cierto? Ahí le dijo que no era para pilotaje, que había mentido, algo como “No es eso, antes mentí”.
> 
> Y ya, eso es todo. Le agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer la historia y de leer hasta acá, y a quienes no pues también, todos son amor.~ No sé si haré la “segunda parte” donde paso a explicar el por qué luego se odiaban tanto, a ver qué tal me va en eso. No olviden que los comentarios de un lector son la gasolina que necesita un escritor para continuar sus historias, así que dejen un hermoso comentario diciendo qué les pareció el escrito. Su servidor se despide.  
> — KingOfMisery


End file.
